Winter Shenanigans
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Noël 2017- Pour Gold Crocodile] Petits drabbles au mojito.


**Winter Shenanigans**

 **Auteur :** Rain on your back

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. Et une partie des prompts viennent de Rea ! Donc tout ce qui m'appartient, c'est l'enchaînement des mots et les idées que j'ai mis avec !^^

 **Persos/Pairings :** Bill, Mathilda, Ren, Horo-Horo, Marco

 **Soundtrack :** Dog Days Are Over (Florence + The Machine)

 **Notes :**

Joyeux Noël Gold Crocodile !

* * *

 **Boîte à épices**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi, » grogna Bill en soulevant un épais morceau de béton. « À part le sel, le poivre et le ketchup, de quoi tu pourrais vraiment avoir besoin ?

\- De... le ketchup n'est pas une épice, » soupira Turbein en émergeant de sous une pièce presque effondrée. Le bunker était solide, mais il n'était pas fait pour se prendre un missile balistique, et il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Il avait un coffre dans les mains, mais à la lumière du jour il l'abandonna rapidement. « Tu n'as aucune idée de la valeur de certaines d'entre elles.  
\- L'argent, c'est un truc d'humains, » rétorqua Mathilda du tac au tac. « Je vais le dire à Hao-sama.  
\- Je doute qu'il en ait vraiment quelque chose à carrer, » grommela Kanna alors qu'Ashcroft déplaçait un mur de débris. « Son revers, là, le discours de 'finalement je vous aime bien, mais allez vivre sur la Terre comme les autres' ça ne prend pas sur moi, autant vous dire.  
\- Alors pourquoi t'es encore là ? Tu as le droit de te barrer et d'arrêter de nous les briser.  
\- Langage !  
\- Ta mère.  
\- Ça va, ça va, Bill. Je suis ici pour aider Mo', et puis pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à moi qui ait survécu.  
\- Tu disais surtout ça pour parler, pas vrai ?  
\- Du calme, les enfants, » soupira Mathilda. « Vous aurez le temps de vous arracher les yeux quand on sera partis d'ici, d'accord ? »

Marion, assise sur un mur encore debout, secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même d'éborgner le premier qui lancerait une vraie bataille.

« Ah, ah, j'ai peut-être trouvé, » s'exclama la rousse, levant au-dessus de sa tête un coffre presque aussi grand qu'elle. Turbein la regarda, secoua la tête.

« Désolé, elle ne ressemble pas à celle où je rangeais ma boîte à épices.  
\- Qui a dit que je cherchais une bête boîte à épices ? »

Reposant son fardeau, Mathilde crocheta le cadenas et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. « Tes robes ont survécu, Mari, » lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme, faisant naître un très léger sourire sur le visage de la blonde. « Et ton autre briquet, Kanna ! C'est qui la meilleure, hein ?  
\- Moi, comme toujours, » répliqua la fumeuse.

S'ensuivit la bagarre habituelle.

* * *

 **Chanceux**

Marco n'avait jamais été particulièrement chanceux, à son propre avis.

(Selon d'autres, il était, en fait, vraiment très chanceux. Malgré son caractère exécrable et sa tendance à pourrir d'insultes le destin, les dieux et la mort elle-même, il était en vie, non ? Selon les mêmes, la chance s'appelait Jeanne, et la fausse sainte en deviendrait rapidement une vraie avec tout le travail que le blond lui imposait.)

Cependant, depuis l'accession au trône du Shaman King, il était devenu tout bonnement maudit. Son café était perpétuellement brûlé et imbuvable, le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages dès qu'il sortait de chez lui sans imperméable et parapluie, et les circuits de ses précieuses voitures-bijoux fondaient sans explication dès qu'il les quittait des yeux.

Jeanne avait songé à en toucher un mot à Hao. Puis elle avait essuyé une crise hystérique en silence, et elle s'était ravisée.

C'était donc à Rackist de tenter de faire quelque chose. Il s'était approché, profitant d'un rare moment où Marco était distrait par une de ses voitures et n'avait donc tenté ni de fuir ni de l'attaquer – et de lui proposer un chocolat belge. Il savait de source sûre que son fils adoptif n'avait pas pu manger de chocolat ni fondu ni périmé depuis que Hao était roi; c'était l'appât parfait.

Et Marco sembla s'y laisser prendre, parce qu'il prit le chocolat, et ne chercha pas immédiatement son pistolet.

« Sous certains angles, tu as bien grandi, » commença le prêtre.

« Tu attends un merci ? »

La voix du blond avait toute l'amabilité d'un bouledogue. Rackist secoua la tête.

« Sous d'autres, tu es toujours un gamin braillard sans cervelle. »

Marco accusa le coup sans broncher. Puis, presque gentiment : « Va te faire foutre. »

Et il disparut de nouveau sous sa voiture.

Rackist sourit, et s'alluma une cigarette.

* * *

 **Homme de défis**

À son retour de Mû, Ren s'était découvert... encore plus électrique que d'habitude.

« Aïe, » gémit Chocolove en se massant le coude, « mais ça ne va pas ? Je voulais juste le poivre, je n'ai même pas fait de blague !  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais frappé, je ne t'ai rien fait !  
\- Ah oui ? Et la décharge que je viens de me prendre ?  
\- Je l'ai eue aussi, imbécile ! »

Pourtant il fallut bien qu'il se fasse une raison, après avoir électrocuté accidentellement Horo-Horo, Yoh, Manta, encore Horo-Horo, six passants (qui avaient clairement cherché une rouste de toute façon, à le toucher comme ça sans sommation), un caissier, Karim, deux Shamans dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, encore Horo-Horo et même Jun, sa chère Jun qui sursautait désormais à chaque contact.

« C'est le pire super-pouvoir que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, » admit Yoh. « Peut-être qu'il faut que tu médites plus ? Que tu rentres en contact avec Spirit of Thunder ?  
\- Que tu t'entraînes plus ?  
\- Que tu portes des gants isolants pour le reste de ta vie ?  
\- Que tu parles à Hao ?

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? »

Après avoir éviscéré l'insolent qui avait osé proposer une telle solution, Ren s'était assis devant la TV avec un soupir épuisé. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, si ? Après quelques minutes de gambergeage, il avait coulé un regard vers Anna, allongée à quelques dizaines de centimètres devant un plat de senbei et son feuilleton favori. Tiens, tiens...

« N'essaie même pas, » fit-elle sourdement. « Je s'assure que ce sera le dernier de tes actes. »

Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être pire qu'un toucher électrique éternel ? Il était un homme de défis, après tout...

* * *

 **La mémoire des dates**

L'un des grands plaisirs de la vie solitaire, c'est bien connu, c'est de se balader dans moins que le plus simple appareil. Et pas juste quand c'est utile, s'entend, mais en général. D'autant plus quand l'été arrive, que les ventilateurs sont cassés et que tous les stores sont baissés pour signifier bien clairement au soleil que merci, mais non merci, la maison est pleine, prière de ne pas déranger.

En cette rude journée donc, Horo-Horo se réveillait bien tranquillement, à poil donc, devant un café clairement pas assez fort pour lui faire un quelconque effet. Oh, c'était loin de le déranger. Comater toute la journée, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, après tout. Pirika était trop loin pour venir l'embêter, dans sa belle école proprette pour jeunes filles comme il faut. Elle en ressortirait une fois devenue serial vendeuse, et leurs terres seraient sauvées par un sourire de Pirika. Un vrai conte de fées. À vomir. À vomir, peut-être, mais au moins il avait une excuse pour ne rien faire pendant ce temps-là. Et si quelqu'un tentait d'ôter son rêve à sa sœur, il le découperait en petits, tous petits morceaux…

Un bruit l'arrêta dans sa rêverie. Un bruit de clef. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa sœur, il en était convaincu. Une demi-douzaine d'esprits l'aurait averti bien avant qu'elle n'arrive. Et puis elle ne venait jamais à l'improviste. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une solution : quelqu'un était en train de crocheter sa serrure. Pour le cambrioler.

Il était dit que ce jour-là Horo-Horo apprendrait une grande leçon de la vie : quand on pense être la cible d'une attaque, en l'occurrence d'un cambriolage, on pense rarement à se protéger et à se couvrir en même temps. C'est souvent la même chose, me direz-vous, mais en l'occurrence Horo-Horo déboula dans son entrée, ikupasui en main et pas grand-chose d'autre sur lui, ce qui dut sacrément surprendre le cambrioleur. Enfin, ç'aurait surpris le cambrioleur si cambrioleur il y avait eu ; mais celui qui se tenait à la porte était en fait un Ren qui n'en demandait pas tant.

« Que –  
\- Qu'est-ce que –  
\- Tu –  
\- Arrête de –

Et une lance se retrouva soudain sous le menton de Horo-Horo.

« Va te rhabiller tout de suite, espèce de cochon, » siffla le faux intrus, s'attirant évidemment les foudres dudit cochon.

« Hé, je peux savoir d'où tu te permets ? Je suis chez moi, que je sache ! »

Ren leva un sourcil. « Tu comptes me recevoir comme ça ? » Ç'aurait fait plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas été plus qu'un peu rouge. Horo-Horo plissa les yeux.

« Je ne compte rien. Depuis quand on rentre chez les gens comme ça ?  
\- Depuis que tu m'as donné la clé au cas où tu serais aux champs et que je voulais te voir, gros malin – Tu ne veux pas te mettre au moins un caleçon, avant qu'on continue de se disputer ? »

Horo-Horo considéra l'idée.

« Ferme les yeux, » ordonna-t-il.

« Tu penses que je vais mater ? J'en ai vu bien plus que nécessaire, ça je peux te le dire.  
\- Tu joues mal l'outrage. Puis ça me gêne, alors rabats les volets et mets tes mirettes dans la poche, capiche ? »

Ren fit la moue. « Ce n'est pas comme si y avait grand-chose à voir.  
\- T'as besoin d'être insultant ?  
\- Juste réaliste.  
\- Sympa.  
\- Grouille-toi. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre une trempée.  
\- Depuis que j'ai Spirit of Rain, c'est plutôt moi qui trempe les autres, » bougonna Horo-Horo avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Bon, un caleçon propre et un pantalon, il devait bien avoir ça quelque part, non ?

« Tu vas mettre quatre heures ?  
\- Hé, ne la ramène pas, monsieur 'mes cheveux ont besoin de deux heures et pas une minute de moins'. C'est ça de te ramener sans prévenir… »

Quand il eut enfin enfilé quelque chose, il revint vers l'entrée, tentant d'oublier son embarras. « Bon, tu voulais quoi ? »

Ren, qui s'était tourné pour regarder le paysage depuis le seuil, ne bougea pas. « Tu es décent ?  
\- Aussi décent que tu mérites. T'as chaud ? Tu peux virer ton costard tu sais, je ne vais pas vendre la photo aux journalistes en planque en face…  
\- Y en a ? » Immédiatement, l'héritier des Tao s'était redressé, les sens en alerte.

Surpris, Horo-Horo pencha la tête. « Ça t'inquiète ? J'ai vu personne. Qui viendrait dans ce trou perdu ? » Silence. « Je te prépare quelque chose ? »

Ren hésita, se retourna, et entra proprement dans la tanière de son meilleur ami. « Ta sœur est une vraie casse-pieds, tu le sais, ça ? Elle voulait absolument que ce soit moi qui vienne pour te remettre son cadeau en mains propres. C'est fou, cette façon de penser que le temps des autres lui appartient.  
\- C'est tout Pirika, » sourit Horo-Horo en refermant la porte. « Mais attends, je n'ai pas suivi. Son cadeau ? Pourquoi elle me fait un cadeau ?

Ren ne cacha pas son étonnement. Après une seconde, il se reprit, toussant dans sa manche. « Je crois que je comprends pourquoi elle m'a tenu les pieds toute la soirée. Il ne faut vraiment pas te laisser seul cinq minutes.  
\- Ben quoi ?  
\- Yoh a envoyé les invitations il y a plus de deux mois. Tu n'as rien reçu ? »

Horo-Horo, qui était en train de verser un café, jura en sentant le liquide chaud lui brûler les doigts. « Ben non. Mais un esprit a brûlé ma boîte aux lettres et depuis je ne reçois plus rien.  
\- Je ne suis même pas surpris, » s'amusa Ren en le regardant laver sa tasse.

« Et pourquoi Pirika... ?  
\- Elle ne pouvait pas venir, alors elle t'a aussi envoyé une lettre, pour que tu te charges d'amener un cadeau à Yoh et Anna – ne me demande pas pourquoi – mais comme tu ne répondais pas, elle m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de venir te chercher. Je crois qu'elle soupçonnait une bêtise de ce genre. »

Assommé, Horo-Horo vint s'asseoir et poussa la tasse devant Ren, qui l'ignora poliment.

« Les autres aussi se posaient des questions. Ils trouvaient bizarre que tu n'aies contacté personne pour se voir. »

L'Aïnu hésita un instant.  
« Oh, tu sais... les autres sont très occupés... je ne veux pas les embêter. On se verra au Nouvel An, sinon, hein ? »

Ren roula les yeux. « Ou alors on se voit maintenant. Je pense que tu vas devoir te changer encore. Tu n'as rien qui soit de meilleur goût ?  
\- De meilleur goût ? Je suis au goût que je veux, d'abord.  
\- Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux. Si t'attrapes la grippe dans l'hélico, c'est ton problème, après tout.  
\- Dans – Ren ? » Il croisa le regard doré et impassible de son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ?  
\- C'est quoi, ce plan bizarre ?  
\- Si ça t'embête qu'on ait songé à toi, » soupira le Chinois en sortant son téléphone, « je peux encore appeler pour dire que tu viens pas. C'est ta soeur qui sera contente. Et tu me paieras le carburant, du coup, parce que ça en fait des kilomètres pour rien...  
\- N-non, n'annule rien ! Je m'habille tout de suite ! »

Horo-Horo sortit de son siège pour repartir fouiller dans sa chambre. Ren, sans toucher à son café, le suivit et s'arrêta à la porte. « J'espère bien que tu vas te changer. Je crains que tout le monde n'apprécie pas autant tes penchants exhibitionnistes que moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Mais rien, mais rien. Ton imagination, sans doute, » dit Ren un peu trop rapidement.

Horo-Horo, depuis son tas de vêtements sales, releva la tête, les yeux plissés. « Ouais. » Son ton indiquait clairement son incrédulité. « En attendant, est-ce que ton hélico fait machine à laver ? »


End file.
